The amazing (cold) hands of Katsuki Bakugou
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Y Uraraka se pregunta la razón por la que las manos de Bakugou son tan frías, se lo pregunta tanto que va a enloquecer [Kacchako]


My Hero Academia, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 5** 72  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional.

 **B** ien. Tenía esta viñeta a medio empezar guardada desde hace como un mes, y apenas hoy me dio por terminarla. La idea es demasiado simple, pero el tema de las manos frías es algo que me encanta, sobre todo porque yo suelo tener los dedos de mis manos ligeramente fríos la mayoría del tiempo.

 **E** sto ni siquiera tiene una forma como tal, solo...apareció de la nada, y no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo terminé. Solo quiero aportar material de esta pareja tan bonita, ¿si?

* * *

Para Uraraka había sido algo que prefería no conocer, no porque fuera algo malo, sino todo lo contrario.

Las manos de Bakugou son un témpano de hielo, tan frías que, en su mente llena de ideas que no termina por entender en su totalidad, parecen estar prácticamente congeladas. Contrastan con la naturaleza de Katsuki, con su _quirk_ que lo ayuda a crear grandes explosiones que destruyen todo a su paso, porque Bakugou es demasiado impulsivo, y no piensa las cosas hasta que ocurre lo que no quería (y Katsuki es una explosión constante, una que no se detiene por nada, y deja pensando por miles de horas a Ochako sobre las razones por las que sus manos tienen que ser frías).

Fue un accidente, Uraraka ni siquiera es capaz de recordar por qué terminó tocando la mano derecha de Bakugou en una de las tantas simulaciones a las que son sometidos en Yuuei, y tampoco es algo que quiera recordar.

.

Y un día, Deku la sorprende cuando está en las nubes, y ella se asusta y suelta un leve grito. Uraraka siente que debe dejar salir aquello que le tiene tan preocupada, y sabe que puede confiar en Midoriya, que _Deku-kun_ probablemente sabe la razón por la que las manos de Bakugou son tan frías que le congelan sus propios dedos.

—Deku-kun —empieza, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, se siente un poco entrometida y tonta, pero ya no puede dar vuelta atrás—, ¿de casualidad sabes porque las manos de Bakugou-kun son tan frías?

Izuku se queda pensando, y trata de recordar si entre las notas que tiene en diversas libretas tiene algo al respecto, y lo único que recuerda es que siempre ha tenido la duda de si el cuerpo de aquellos que nacieron con un quirk es capaz de compensar las habilidades.

—No, lo siento —responde Deku pasando una de sus manos por su nuca, Ochako se ve un poco decepcionada, pero decide seguir pensando en la razón—… aunque eso me ayuda mucho, siempre había pensado que sus manos debían estar frías para no causar explosiones a cada rato —y al escuchar eso, la cara de Ochako parece iluminarse un poco.

—Gracias, Deku-kun.

.

Pero, aun así, Uraraka no está tranquila, mucho menos cuando escucha decir a su madre que las personas con el corazón más cálido tienen las manos frías.

En un inicio, ella no le termina de encuentrar sentido a esas palabras; pero la frase no deja su cabeza para acompañar la sensación fría de los dedos callosos de Bakugou. Y antes de volverse loca, decide que lo mejor es investigar si hay una temperatura a la que la nitroglicerina deba ser almacenada para que sea una sustancia segura.

Pero su investigación, a pesar de que tiene los resultados que esperaba, la sigue dejando con la cabeza hecha un desastre (porque no sabe qué pensar, y tal vez nunca sepa cómo hilar sus ideas de la forma correcta cuando de Bakugou Katsuki, el estudiante número uno del curso de héroe de primer año, es la persona que se adueña de sus pensamientos de la forma más estúpida y aleatoria posible).

Pero no siente que sea algo malo, porque, al fin y al cabo, puede que su madre tenga razón.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, la nitroglicerina puede ser usada como medicamento a bajas temperaturas; y puede que Bakugou en el fondo no sea tan malo.

* * *

 **Y** por si se lo preguntan, sí investigué sobre los usos y el almacenamiento de la nitroglicerina; y es un poco curioso que una sustancia que sirve en la fabricación de explosivos pueda ser usada también como vasodilatador; claro que tiene que estar a una temperatura menor a los 30°C y ser en dosis muy baja para que su consumo no sea nocivo para el organismo.

Y esto viene también de que, si bien los quirks son capacidades físicas y tienen límites, entonces el cuerpo también debe de crear las condiciones para poder usarlas; en el caso de Katsuki, sus manos deben de tener una temperatura muy por debajo de su temperatura corporal para no ser un peligro para la sociedad (la nitroglicerina es un compuesto bastante volátil a temperaturas superiores a los 30°C, ni que decir de cerca de los 36.5° - 37°C —temperatura promedio del ser humano—, pues está muy cerca de la temperatura límite estimada (que es entre los 41° - 42°C). ¿Por qué explico esto? Porque tengo el headcanon de que el cuerpo de todos (a excepción del de Izuku) son bastante diferentes para adaptarse a sus kosei sin correr peligro, tal vez algún día me dé por explorar más esos temas. Algún día, tal vez, no sé, tengo muchos pendientes que debo dejar salir(?).


End file.
